


Snakebite Quick

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Blue Lady/Alec, snakebite quick, and the long slow savor of poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakebite Quick

She crawled up his body slowly, eyes shining bright blue in the dim light, smile twisted and dark on her beautiful face. She moved like a cat, all sinewy grace and deliberate, malicious intent. He blinked, and though it was difficult to keep his eyes from closing entirely, he watched her approach half-lidded and helpless. A moan swelled up his throat, low and vibrating, communicating his distress in ways that words could not. Her smile widened. This is it, he knew. She would finish him off in moments. The glint of cold steel shone in her delicate hand. He knew all about how easily and efficiently such a sharp knife could open veins at the most vulnerable spots in his neck or at his wrists. He had ended the lives of enough people himself the same way.

He tried to move, sweat popping at the futile effort. Every muscle lay stiff, unyielding, and unresponsive to his panicked instructions to move dammit move! His body in full on betrayal mode, limbs lying limp and heavy, heart thudding with slow dullness, too mechanical to quit … yet.

"Don't be afraid," she said in a low teasing voice. "It will be quick, my love. Maybe even painless. You know I must do this. You know I require a sacrifice."

"Don't," he slurred, voice hoarse and weak. "Leave 'lone …"

Sweat ran like tears from his face, pooled at the small of his back and ran, drip drip, onto the cold concrete of the deserted warehouse where she had ambushed him, shot him in the arm with some sort of fast-acting, super strong paralyzer and he was down for the count, rigid and helpless. And now death loomed near in the form of a woman. Well, he wasn't going to give up so easily --

"Alec!"

The world hazed. Rearranged itself.

"Alec, listen to me! You're going to be all right. You've been bitten by one of the Familiar's freaky ass snakes, but we're taking care of you now, okay?"

The woman's voice was no longer predatory and fickle. It was … concerned? Something wasn't right with that. Not when she was –

"Max?" He asked, head freed from that strange paralysis enough to loll as he tried to focus on her face.

"Alec," she breathed, relief sweetening her voice. "Thank God. We didn't know if you would – I mean, I didn't know … it doesn't matter. You're getting better, you hear me? You are."

Her hand clutched his and her eyes shone. Deep and brown, not cold and blue. A shudder passed through him. He let it shiver out his fingers and toes, kept his eyes on hers.

Not blue not blue not blue.

"Yeah," he said, and did his best to squeeze her hand back.


End file.
